Chapter 1: Where Am I?
Chapter 1: Where Am I ? is the first chapter of Dead Space 2 and begins where Dead Space: Ignition left off. Description At the start of the game Isaac is seen being questioned about the events that transpired on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] three years ago on a space station called The Sprawl . Upon being questioned, Isaac suddenly sees visions of his dead girlfriend Nicole and many of the other monstrosities that he saw aboard the Ishimura in Dead Space, which causes him to black out. Isaac then wakes up an unknown amount of time later to be informed by Franco , the protagonist of ''Dead Space: Ignition'' , that he is in grave danger. After making his way through the hospital section of The Sprawl and witnessing many of the horrors of the Necromorphs, Isaac is contacted by Daina who informs Isaac that they need to meet because the dementia that he developed after Dead Space will kill him. Summary After being interrogated on the events of the USG Ishimura, Isaac Clarke soon awakes in a straight jacket with Franco waking him. But he is soon shaken awake when a Necromorph transforms Franco into a Slasher. Isaac is soon on the run again as multiple inmates of the asylum transform into Necromorphs. Narrowly escaping with his life, Isaac must find a way out of his straight jacket. He soon encounters two security officers that immediately shoot him, but is then taken by an unknown Necromorph in the air vent. Isaac proceeds carefully as the bodies of the officers are thrown from the next air vent. Isaac enters a room to find a man who threatens to kill him, but soon releases him from his restraints. He gives him a flashlight and a small health pack before violently killing himself. Isaac proceeds to a surgery room by taking an air duct route. There, he finds a Kinesis Module, and some steel rods. Useful to take out incoming Necromorphs. Continuing through the Medical Bay, he finds a restrained Necromorph and a man in a surgical device. The man was about to be operated with a tissue cutter before the Necromorph outbreak. Isaac tries to free the man, but fails as the Necromorph breaks his restraints and kills the man. Left with no choice, Isaac pulls out the tissue cutter and jury-rigs it with his flashlight to create a modified (and possibly better) Plasma Cutter, and uses it to kill the Slasher. Isaac will then meet a man named Nolan Stross. He urges Isaac to follow him, but do to Stross running fast and Isaac occupied by Necromorphs, they get seperated by a quarantine door that closes off as Isaac is about to enter. Stross tells Isaac to keep moving as the door closes. Meanwhile, Daina contacts Isaac and is a it horrified to learn that Isaac missed his opportunity to escape. Isaac then argues that he doesn't need her help, before being attacked by a horde of Necromorphs. Isaac then accepts Daina's instructions, as she plots a new path for Isaac. Isaac then proceeds to a room where apparently is being used to test stasis surgery. As a Necromorph comes in, he hacks the console to freeze the Necromorph, and pulls out the Stasis Module, and also finishing off the frozen Necromorph. Isaac then finds a store where he changes into his old engineering suit, before proceeding to the marked area. He then encounter a Tripod and is forced to fight it before heading up to another air duct. And falling into a shop. . Trivia *When Issac is being questioned, you can see that a model of the USG Ishimura and a Rubix Cube with red markings are on the table in front of him. One of the ink blots in the Dementia Trailer can be seen on the table also. Sources 001